


Keeping Control

by EffingEden



Category: Loveless
Genre: Blood, Community: comment_fic, Edgeplay, M/M, Scarification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffingEden/pseuds/EffingEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seimei decides to teach a lesson - but is it to Soubi or Ritsuka?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moontyger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontyger/gifts).



> Comment_fic prompt, 'Loveless; Seimei/Soubi/Ritsuka; How to train a fighter'

“That’s it, Ritsuka. Nice and slow. Beautiful. Perfect, Ritsuka. Oh, good boy. You’re doing so well.”

Seimei’s mouth brushed the edge of his brother’s round, pink ear, his hot breath tickling. He was leaning over the smaller form from behind, chest pressed into his back, one hand braced on the bed, the other guiding his hand lightly, fingertips ghosting over his skin in case he did something wrong.

Ritsuka’s tail twitched back and forth, his ears pointing backwards in concentration. He was sure his brother’s tail was still, or flagging in languid pleasure, and his ears would point forwards, focusing on every detail.

The blonde man on the bed beneath them both had no ears, or tail. Or shirt. He was watching Seimei, mostly. It made it easier. He barely seemed to notice Ritsuka was there.

“Don’t stop, Ritsuka,” Seimei whispered, lightly running his nails against his skin.

The younger boy’s ears twitched forwards then back in silent apology, and started to move the scalpel again. It was so easy to move it through the man’s skin, and it was so sharp it didn’t bleed much. Long, sweeping red lines decorated the man’s chest. Seimei said they wouldn’t scar – he said Ritsuka had to practice first before he made it permanent, like calligraphy class.

“Look at Ritsuka, Soubi.” Deep blue eyes slid to focus on him, and Ritsuka paused to take in the far-away look on the man’s face. He didn’t seem to be feeling the pain at all. Seimei tickled his nails over Ritsuka’s wrist to remind him to keep going, then let his hand continue up his younger brother’s arm then down his slender chest to splay on his belly. Ritsuka squirmed a little then began another meaningless shape that bloomed red in the wake of the blade.

“When I tell you to do something, Soubi, it means I expect you to do it.”

The man – Soubi – doesn’t say anything. He just watched Ritsuka’s face. Ritsuka tried and failed to ignore him. Seimei wasn’t helping him concentrate, the nuzzling at the nape of his neck, the soft hum, deep in his chest – it was distracting. “You just have to do what I say, and I’ll take care of you. Just obey.”

The hand on his belly drifted higher, stroking odd patterns over his chest – no, not odd. They were the patterns he was carving into Soubi’s chest. It was hypnotising, being able to make Seimei’s hand go where Ritsuka decided. He didn’t notice when Seimei reclaimed control, and it was Ritsuka following the tracks Seimei made instead of vice versa.


End file.
